Iris West/Flash 1990
Category:Characters | aliases = | series = The Flash | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Central City, Missouri | known relatives = | status = | born = 1965 | died = | 1st appearance = "Pilot (Part 1)" | final appearance = | actor = Paula Marshall }} Iris West is a fictional computer graphics designer and a minor character featured in the original live-action The Flash television series, which aired on CBS from 1990 to 1991. Played by actress Paula Marshall, she made a single appearance in the first part of the show's two-hour pilot episode. Biography Iris West was the 25-year-old girlfriend of Barry Allen. She had a job wherein she created hand-tinted computer graphics (holograms), which she displayed at an art gallery in Central City. Iris accompanied Barry to his parents' home to celebrate the birthday of his older brother, Jay Allen. After dinner, Iris spoke with Barry's mother, Nora Allen, and told her about her trade. Following Barry's accident at the Central City Police Department laboratory, Iris had difficulty dealing with him. He never told her that the chemicals that had splashed on him had gifted him with super-speed. One evening, Iris made an impromptu visit to Barry's apartment. Barry saw her car pull up outside, and made a quick dash to clean the place up. However, the vortex generated by his super-speed only made things more of a mess. When he answered the front door, Iris noticed that his shoes were burning. Barry lied and said that he had dropped a match on the carpet, "Damn synthetic fibers", he intoned. Iris told him that she wanted to take a break from their relationship. She partially blamed the strain on their relationship on her job at the gallery, but Barry knew that it also had to do with his recent medical issues. She told him that she wanted to slow things down and that she needed time to think, but Barry knew that this was the end of their relationship. Fighting back a tear, Iris dashed out of his apartment, and out of his life. Notes & Trivia * * The television version of Iris West is based on the DC Comics character Iris West, who was introduced, along with Barry Allen, in the pages of Showcase #4 in October, 1956. * Although the comic book version of Iris was a mainstay supporting character and long-term love interest to Barry Allen, the version from the Flash TV series made only a single appearance. * Although Iris West only made one appearance in the TV series, actress Paula Marshall received above-credit billing in the series pilot. * In the 2014 live-action TV version of ''The Flash'', the role of Iris West was played by actress Candice Patton. * Iris West enjoyed Korean Ginsing tea and often brought some along with her during meals outside of her home. See also External Links * ---- Category:1965/Character births Category:Characters with biographies Category:Paula Marshall